Love Drunk
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Getting Tipsy was just the beginning. Now that Cana and Naruto have won the day, what else awaits? Old allies emerge, new enemies return. Does they care? Not a bit. Because now they're Love Drunk. A would-be sequel to Tipsy in an alternate world. NarutoxCana! Enjoy! Rated M for a reason!


**A/N: Well!**

 **Here we are again!**

 **I recently asked a question to many of you and OH BOY did you guys respond! I woke up this morning and my inbox was FLOODED with replies!**

 **See, this is why I love my fans. Always so warm and welcoming =D**

 **General consensus was to leave Tipsy as it was, but soooooo any wanted to see it continue! So I decided to come up with a compromise. Tipsy is indeed completed.** **If you want Naruto and Cana's adventures to end there, then they. This is purely a what-if story.** **This is a would-be sequel to it. Another parallel universe as it were, if say, Naruto and Cana's adventures continued and for those desperate to see more of their antics.**

 **It is NOT a sequel unless you want it to be.**

 **FEAR NOT!**

 **I won't endanger their happy end. Far from it, I plan to go even further beyond-excuse the pun!-and create something so adorably fluffy as to never be surpassed! You thought you saw crazy before, ohohoho! You ain't seen nothing yet!**

 **So for those of you who'd like to see a continuation of things, a what-if scenario...**

 **...then by all means, read on! In continuing with the theme of the titles...**

 **I bring thee...**

 **...LOVEDRUNK!**

 **Sorry if its short! BUT I AM BACK!**

 _"Weeeell, shit. Its about damn time._

 _"I'm not going to like this, am I?"_

 _"Depends. Are you evil?"_

 _"Well technically I'm-_

 _WHAM._

 _~?_

 **Lovedrunk**

 _"BEHOLD MY MARK!"_

"Oooh, pretty!"

Cana forcibly bit her lip to keep herself from dissolving into a fit of laughter as she watched her husband prance about the guild with their daughter in his arms, cackling like an absolute lunatic. To her credit, she lasted a full _five_ seconds before descending into a fit of giggles. In many ways it was like watching two children at play. Naruto could be such a _child_ when he wanted to be, not taking anything seriously. And yet at the snap of her fingers,, stern as stone. This was undoubtedly the former, but it was still heartening to see him smile agin.

All the while proudly displaying the new emblem engraved into his back.

Hard to believe they'd been only moments away from screwing each other silly over it a minute ago...

* * *

 _(...Mere Minutes Earlier...)_

* * *

 _Naruto scrutnized his arm intensely._

 _Blue eyes agonized over the length of his scarred forearm with searing intent, seeing all, inspecting every aspect, every flaw. Nothing was ignored. At length he deemed himself satisfied with his inspection and nodded to himself curtly. Straightening, he rolled up his sleeve followed by the rest of his shirt, removing the bright orange turtelneck and presenting his back for inspection. A pleased hum threatened to break his facade, but he held onto his stoic expression and remained still as stone, waiting for her to realize his intentions. He knew she took great pleasure in this, but he wasn't about to give her the satisfaction she sought._

 _Not yet._

 _A minute passed._

 _Then five._

 _Ten._

 _It took the Sun Dragon a full fifteen minutes before he realized something had gone wrong. A strange numbness had crept into his body and he found he no longer had any control of it. Worse, he couldn't muster up any strength. couldn't move anything other than his mouth. Had he possessed the strength, his eyes would've twitched._

 _"A paralysis spell, Cana?" he groaned. "Really? Is that necessary?"_

 _"Bingo!" Her smug voice sang in his ear." Give the man a prize! This is payback!"_

 _"P-Payback for what?"_

 _"Lots of stuff."_

 _"OI!"_

 _Supple fingers ghosted across the tan expanse of his back tauntingly, teasing him, trying to provoke a reaction. The faint smell of alchohol wafted across his face, a sweet, heady scent mixed with her sweat. Ah, right. He would have to make sure she stopped drinking soon, or it might harm the baby. With that Naruto's body finally betrayed him, his mouth creasing into the slightest smile. It made sense, of course. She'd been longing for this moment every day for the last seven years. Of course she was going to take her sweet time now that he'd finally given in._

 _Still, if she kept this up, he was going to wind up screwing her in front of half the guild hall!_

 _Even now he could feel the eyes of every Fairy Tail mage upon him, a thousand whispers poking holes in his pride._

 _"W-W-What are they doing?!" Wendy squeaked, flushing to the tips of her toes._

 _"Imma kill him." Gildarts growled softly, a visible aura of menance stemming from his shoulders. "As soon as she puts that mark on him, I'm going to kill him!"_

 _"Wait," Mirajane posited, "Isn't Cana the one who-_

 _"Shush!"_

 _"Gyahaha!" Natsu cackled. "Just look at him squirm!"_

 _"Gee, she's r-really enjoying herself isn't she?" Lucy muttered. "He keeps staring at her bre..._

 _"Ha? Yours are bigger, though, Lucy."_

 _"Oi, Natsu?! Where are you grabbing?!"_

 _"How erotic!"_

 _"Quiet, you perverted cat!"_

 _"Aye sir!"_

 _Others weren't as subtle._

 _"Lucky~!_

 _"Why can't Gray-sama hold Juvia like that?"_

 _"H-Hey! Don't drag me into this!"_

 _All this talk normally wouldn't have fazed Naruto. He had thicker skin than that. He had, however, been trapped in this seat for the last fifteen minutes with no escape in sight. Cana didn't seem intent on releasing the spell anytime soon and she was no slouch with her hexes. It'd take more effort in breaking it than he was willing to bring to bear at the moment. In a more secluded setting this would've been downright arousing. Not so when they had this many voyeurs gawping on what should have been a simple ceremony._

 _"C'mon, Cana!" He drawled impatiently from where he sat on the stool, glancing over his shoulder. "This is embarassing. Give me the mark already, for crying out loud!"_

 _The Fourth Master of Fairy Tail laughed at him._

 _"Oh, I don't think so." her voice piqued on a laugh, as her fingers brushed his cheek, "You kept me waiting. All those years you were in and out of the guild, tormenting me. Now its my turn." Okay, she had him there. It had been his fault for popping in and out of their daughter's life like that._

 _Even so, he still pouted._

 _"You're a cruel, cruel woman."_

 _Cana arched an eyebrow._

 _"Oho?" she purred. "Cruel am I?"_

 _"Cruel as the sea and twice as fickle~!" the blond sang back. "Now hurry up-what are you doing?"_

 _"Whose cruel now?"_

 _"That's be you-_

 _His words dissolved into confusion as Cana took hold of his shoulder and used his body as leverage to swing herself into his lap. Straddling him she leaned forward, cradling the stamp in one hand, using the other to pull herself closer into him. Grinning, she pressed her hips into his drawing a quiet groan from the whiskered warrior as the twin globes pressed up against his chest, lending him an ample view of her bosom. Spirits damn it she wasn't wearing a bra! And she was doing that thing with her hips again..._

 _"Who do you love?"_

 _"You." he sighed ruefully._

 _"You know, I actually believe you."_

 _By way of retaliation Cana released the hex, granting him free reign over his body once more._

 _Naruto made good use of it._

 _"Kyah!"_

 _Cana yelped in surprise as several hundred pounds of bemused blond surged up out of the chair and tackled her to the ground. She scarcely had time to tumble back before a clawed hand swept up under her head and pulled her into a soul-searing kiss that turned her knees to jelly. Turnabout is fair play, after all._

 _"Careful," Naruto hummed, pulling away. "Don't want to wake the dragon."_

 _Cana blinked._

 _"Did you just pull a Game of Thrones?"_

 _"Maybe."_

 _"You do realize this means you have to listen to me, now." she purred, lips brushing his own. "There'll be no more running away. If you do, I'll hunt you down and chop your balls off." Could a threat be arousing? Naruto supposed he'd just found his answer._

 _"Well, we're already married so I don't see why I would-GACK!" he hissed as she gave him a pinch._

 _"That's an order."_

 _The Dragon Slayer hummed a smile._

 _"Okay, that was damn sexy."_

 _"Then as Master of Fairy Tail, I hereby name you a member!"_

 _The stamp descended swiftly onto Naruto's back and grinning, he sprang to his feet._

 _"FINALLY!"_

* * *

 _(...Once More in the Present...)_

* * *

It warmed her in more ways than one to see the orange symbol of their guild there on his arm.

Cana tried to tell herself she wasn't going to use it to send him on "missions" involving her. Nope. Not at all. She was a responsible guild master and she _definitely_ wasn't going to abuse her authority over him. Because that would be wrong, so terribly, deliciously, sinfully wrong...

Ahem.

Right.

Reasons.

Shaking her head to clear the lustful daze, she turned her attention back to the raging celebration before her.

In the weeks since his short-lived incarceration, Naruto really seemed to have turned over a new leaf.

By rights he should be rotting in a cell, or worse. He'd killed two of Sabertooth's most prominent members, leveled their guild, and left their guild master in critical condition. Yet he wasn't. Oh, she was sure he would've broken himself out sooner or or later, but it was the thought that counted. It burned. In a good way. He'd waged war for her and Cornelia and he'd won. It truly was a happy end.

Wasn't it?

What more could she ask for?

"It looks like we just might win the games this year." she murmured half-heartedly.

Naruto paused, swinging Cornelia up onto a shoulder.

"Grand Magic Games?"

"Oh, right, right." Cana yawned. "That's a thing next week...guess I forgot to mention that?"

The entire guild facepalmed.

"OI!"

 **A/N: And there we are! Remember, this is a what-if sequel. Its not a true successor to Tipsy unless you, the reader, want it to be. That being said, I almost feel sorry for the world now, having to deal with Naruto and Cana's antics. And I PITY Tartaros...**

 **So in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

 **...Review, Would You Kindly?**

 **And enjoy the previews!**

 **(Preview!)**

 _"So...just what kind of Dragon Slayer are ya?" Natsu posited._

 _Naruto laughed._

 _"I'm a bit of a special case." the blond replied with a chipper smile, "See, my strength comes and goes during the day. When the sun's high in the sky, that's when I'm at my peak and because of it, I get a bit rowdy as a result. As the sun begins to set however, my power weakens. Follow me thus far?"_

 _Everyone nodded._

 _"But once a day, regardless of whether the sun is up or not, I can use something called "Limit Break" and take my body to its absolute limits. As far as I know, I'm the only one abe to do it."_

 _"Seriously?! Show me!"_

 _"Well, I suppose I could."_

 _Rising, he clapped his hands, his features taking on a more draconic air._

 _"This is Dragonforce." he explainded candidly, holding up a scaled finger for emphasis. "All Dragon Slayers are capable of it."_

 _Bending double, he grit his teeth, forcing both hands into fists at his side._

 _"And this...!"_

 _With that, Naruto threw his head back and screamed. Once more he drank deep of the sun's light, allowing its energy to swell through his soul, to burgeon his reserves to inhumane heights. Natsu flung up an arm to shield his face from the blinding brilliance, grunting in surprise as a second sun roared to life before him, teeming with sparks of sheer, sinister scarlet._

 _"This...!" Naruto grunted, his body bursting into brilliance. "Is to go even further beyond...!"_

* * *

 _The Dragon Slayer growled a warning._

 _"You have until the count of three to take off that shirt or I'm ripping it off."_

 _Cana shrank back._

 _"You wouldn't."_

 _"Never test a man's libido!"_

 _"Don't you DA-EEK!"_

 _"Gyahaha!"_

* * *

 _"I call hacks!"_

 _"Good for you. I'm still going to whip your ass."_

 _"Y-You wouldn't hit a woman now, would you?"_

 _...making an exception in your case."_

 **Regards,**

 **~Nz**


End file.
